From Here (Part II)
by RyokoMist
Summary: A second installment one-shot to my original fic "From Here". Last night, Elisa was able to begin the process of getting the closure she needed about her brother Derek (aka Talon). But after a horridly vivid nightmare that makes him question his abilities, now it's Goliath's turn. And just like he was there for Elisa, she's there for him.


A short sequel to the original fic I wrote "From Here". I don't feel the characters were as in character as I had them in the original fic, but I guess it's kind of okay. I'm trying to prep myself up for someday coming up with a full fledged Gargoyles fic. I'll probably spend more time practicing with continuations of this story through one-shots, or separate one-shots. Anyways, just a little something I came up with to pass my down time from University. Also, to my Batman Beyond readers, I uploaded a new one-shot titled "Thankful for You" (Merry/Tax) so, yeah. Have a great week everyone!

* * *

 _ **From Here**_

 _ **Part II**_

* * *

 _His wings stretched and extended fully as the current of the wind lifted against them like a breeze in a ship's sail – leading, guiding, supporting him as the massive gargoyle soared over the ocean's cresting waves. The night was cool and refreshing; the stars shone like candlelight in the blackened sky as the moon illuminated the only world he'd ever known in a cast of beautiful, pale light. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trusting his senses completely as they carried him onward. In a single moment the thought of the one place he wanted to see the most popped into mind; the next, his eyes opened and there it was. Beyond the ocean and on the cliffs ahead sat the unmistaken fortress dancing with red flames from the torches that lit the path for any day dwelling creature should they stir in the darkness that his kind embraced. He saw it – home. Castle Wyvern…_

 _As he landed on the rooftop of the mighty castle, he saw there the forms of his clan: Hudson, Bronx, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway – all greeting him with roars of praise and raised wings. But they parted, and between them stood_ **her** _; though she did not belong to this time, Elisa Maza dwelled within the castle walls to welcome him home. His heart soared with joy as he landed, and extended his talons for her with a gentle smile. She smiled back, and took her small hand into his larger one before the clan leader pulled the beautiful human woman into his chest in an embrace. They looked into one another's eyes, somehow sharing a single thought although no words had been spoken between them. Elisa leaned upward and her lips brushed against his so quickly the male had hardly noticed it…But then…_

 _A cry came from the sky, and as the clan looked upward in preparation for battle they saw a strange creature circling above them like a vulture expecting to feast on its prey. With a form as black as the night itself, and a feline face scrunched with rage, his identity was unmistakable – Derek Maza…Talon. His panther fangs bared with hate and a hiss as Xanatos in his robotic gargoyle suit suddenly manifested out of the shadows. In the distance, the gargoyle leader could hear a cry of rage from his once long ago beloved. The massive gargoyle stood at the ready, about to tell his brethren to protect the castle; but when he looked around they were all gone, and he was alone. "No…" his deep voice whimpered as panic began to set in. "No!" He looked around then, and in pure horror saw the smashed stone corpses of the entire Wyvern clan. None was left alive, not even his Manhattan dwelling brethren. The Scotland sky that was once so peaceful now burned into flame and smoke, and reddened significantly with turmoil and chaos. The gargoyle looked around – afraid and worried – when an ungodly scream rang out from above him. Only then did he notice that Elisa, the one he'd sworn so hard to protect, was no longer at his side. Talon had his sister in his jaws, growling like a maddened beast before dropping her from the sky; and then with awakened realization the once human monstrosity cried aloud in agony at the horrible sin he'd just committed. The gargoyle dove and caught Elisa's body, now covered in blood and moving no more. Over and over he called her name and strove to revive her…all attempts in vain. "No! Please no!" he cried out to the heavens as Xanatos and Talon flew off, fighting one another in the distance for power and the sake of vengeance for the what had happened as Demona hovered above him with a dark and twisted smile._

 _"Now you will know what it feels like, Goliath," she hissed, waving her hands as an incantation began to surround him. "No clan, no home, no beloved…you will know the agony of it. She is dead because of you. They are dead because of you!" His skin began to wrinkle and body weaken as old age consumed him, devouring him like a sickness until Elisa's body became too much to bear and she slumped to the ground. "You failed Goliath, and your failure is her destruction! It is all of their destruction!" The incantation surrounded him, suffocating him as he struggled to break free of it._

 _But before the darkness consumed him, a familiar voice shouted through the air, "Enough!", and Demona vanished into nothingness. Still, the incantation threatened to overpower him, but Elisa's spirit – radiant and overwhelming – suddenly appeared before the clan leader with a desperate expression on her face as he whined her name, extended a talon, and began to slump further to the earth beneath him. The world began to fade into darkness; and for the first time, Goliath was afraid of the dark. Elisa's apparition floated before him and grabbed his face. "Goliath!" her echoing voice urged, "No matter what happens, don't listen to her! It's not your fault! Your guilt will consume you! Don't let that ruin what we have, what we COULD be! I love-!"_

* * *

The sun made its formal disappearance behind the horizon, and for a split moment the world was engulfed in total darkness…and then the moon rose, captivating the celestial night as it had done for overwhelming lifetimes. Elisa leaned against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee resting between her palms and crossed legs – a smile wearing on her face. She wore a pair of black cotton leggings with a dark blue off one shoulder short sleeved t-shirt, and matching blue and black high top gym shoes – just in case tonight involved running down someone (which, with _them_ , it usually always did). Her new garb for the evening wasn't anything fancy or to holler about, but she had comfort in mind – and unbeknownst to Elisa – she still looked amazing.

With the sun finally gone completely from sight and the moon beginning it's nightly reign, Maza waited expectantly; and when the all too familiar splitting, ripping sound began to fill the detective's apartment, an all knowing grin spread across her lips just as the stone figures sleeping peacefully in her living room awakened and burst forth from their noisy shell with loud bellows. Of course, gargoyles waking in an apartment building wasn't preferable; but she'd use the oldest excuse in the book and blame the excess noise on the television.

"Good morning, sleepy heads," she lightly joked as the gathered gargoyles turned on their elongated feet and smiled at the sight of their human clan sister.

"Elisa!" cried out the younger lads Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington in unison as they glided over the apartment furniture and crowded around their human companion. Maza chuckled at their jubilance and gave each a high five in greeting.

Broadway spoke first after pulling the New York detective into a firm hug. "Dinner was delicious, Elisa!"

Elisa raised a brow playfully, remembering how this morning absolutely nothing of her donated meals were left save countless empty aluminum pans and a filthy sink. "So I noticed!" The gentle giant of a gargoyle blushed with embarrassment and released her from his hold.

Bronx pushed through the legs of the three youngsters with a loud, grumbling bark until plopping down at Elisa's feet and panting with excitement. "Hey Bronx," cooed Maza, dropping to her knees once the others stepped aside and rubbing the canine-like beast on the head, scratching behind the dog-like creature's bat-winged ears much to his delight.

Hudson slowly stalked forward and put a reassuring hand on the human female's shoulder. "Our deepest thanks, lass, for opening your home to us during the day."

"Yeah!" added Brooklyn from the kitchen with his head stuck in the refrigerator in search of breakfast. "Very hospitable!"

"Brooklyn!" roared a deep voice from the other side of the room, causing the red toned youth to immediately evict himself from the food storage device with a sheepish grin. "That is no way to behave yourself in our caregiver's home!"

"Right," apologized the future leader sheepishly before turning to the human companion. "Sorry Elisa."

But she didn't hear him. Her eyes were too focused on the approaching form of the clan's leader and her dearest friend – the male who kept her sheltered in his massive and capable arms during the night while she cried in pain at the loss of her brother – Goliath. His wings hooked over his broad shoulders, and Maza fought to keep her cheeks from burning…especially in remembrance of what she'd done this morning while the gentle behemoth slept. "Elisa," started the leader with half-lidded eyes of adoration, a gentle smirk and outstretched arms. "Waking to you? It is a sight to behold far more beautiful than the fullest of moons," his deep and alluring voice practically purred. Goliath took her hand into his and the female officer willingly stepped into his arms for a greeting hug. The massive giant somehow felt a brief moment of déjà vu and, without thought as if the gesture was second nature to him, unhooked his wings from the gargoyle's massive chest before draping them around her entirely in protection. Elisa sighed in contentment at the soothing warmth of his wings, and Goliath felt his heartbeat stutter. "You are…feeling better?" he questioned, stepping back to gauge her reaction.

Elisa nodded her head, unwrapping her arms from around her dear friend's waist. "Much better, thanks to you. All of you!" she added, looking towards the others standing and perched within the living room – watching the two's interactions with coy smiles. Elisa mentally told them all to go jump off a cliff – as if that would do any good against the winged creatures. "And I intend to return the favor."

Lexington cocked his head to the side. "How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know," teases the detective with a shrug. "I was thinking of maybe…spending the day with you guys at the tower." Every face in the room immediately began to light up. "I took the weekend off-," explained Maza with a light chuckle, "-and figured now's as good a time as any to make up for all the time I missed because of…Derek."

Broadway was out of the window in a second, claiming something about having to straighten up before she got there. Brooklyn and Lexington gave one another horrid looks at the same thought of how messy the clock tower was and followed in his steps as Hudson and Bronx were soon not far behind; leaving Elisa behind with Goliath in a comfortable moment of silence. While she watched the others' frames disappearing in the distance with a soft smile, Goliath watched the female human out of the corner of his eye. A soft gust of wind danced through the open window and played through her blackened hair in a way that made her look as if she was more than just a human herself…as if she were…

As if on cue, the experience from his sleep flashed blindingly into the forefront of his mind, completely removing everything from reality as Goliath could see nothing but Elisa's dead body hanging from her transformed brother's jaws so clearly before him it felt like more than just a fictitious memory – causing the clan leader to close his eyes with a soft grumble of discomfort as unspeakable emotions began to overwhelm him. What if it was more than just a dream? What if it was a premonition of her destiny with him? What if a time came when he couldn't protect her, and Elisa payed the ultimate price because of it? Fear began to creep once more upon Goliath as the gargoyle found himself captured into the grip of the daymare. Until...

"Goliath?" Her voice was like sunrise to his fears – encasing them entirely in stone to move no more. When awareness of his surroundings returned, Goliath looked down to find Elisa staring up at him with blatant concern in her dark eyes as a palm rested comfortingly on his arm; successfully bringing the powerful beast out of the twisted memory and back to the corporeality of this world that he and his clansmen were still striving to adapt to day by day... "You okay?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

…Back to her. Goliath sighed in relief and placed his own large hand on top of hers before giving Maza a grateful smile. "I…during my day slumber I had a bad dream…" Saying it aloud sounded so childish, and yet so surreal. "It taunts me – even now," he admitted honestly in a barely audible whisper of shame. " _Especially_ now."

She understood that completely, and her heart went out to him in an instant. Maza wouldn't force him to talk about it if he didn't want to, but she knew it could help and would happily lend him her ears and time in a heartbeat. "What was it about?" she offered softly, indicating by her tone that he had the option to answer or not.

Goliath's brows scrunched with unreadable sentiments as he once again pulled Elisa close and wrapped his wings about them. Though it took the detective by surprise, Elisa held no single complaint as she accepted his display of affection by offering it back. Goliath felt his soul quake as he relished in the sensation of her arms tying themselves about the leader's toned and muscular waist. "Mmmm," he hummed deeply. "How it shocks me that a single embrace from you can wash me anew, Elisa – and dissipate even the most complex of worries."

Elisa snickered, wooed as usual by his ever so intimate words. Some people would consider his manner of speech to be "archaic" – but to Maza, it was mysterious, romantic, truthful, honest, direct, and even passionate. There was no skipping around when Goliath spoke: you understood what he was saying and what he meant when he so desired it. Communication was effective for not just him, but the clan as well. Elisa respected and esteemed that. "You're not so bad yourself, Big Guy. Now, about that dream…?"

Goliath sighed again – this time it sounding so drained. "I…" he began slowly. "I lost everything: my home, my strength, my beloved clan…and…" His grip intensified about the human woman. It was probably too much for her to take, but Elisa never whined; she just continued to encourage and comfort him. "And I lost…you…" Elisa looked up at him quickly with widened eyes and the gargoyle hurriedly continued, "It was all my fault. I wasn't strong enough – wasn't swift enough. Everything I loved was stolen in just a breath's time. I was…too weak. What if I _am_ too weak, Elisa?" he asked, pushing her back now and taking a step away. As much as that killed him, it was the gargoyle's only saving grace when faced with the reality of potentially losing her. "What if all along we were surviving by mere luck? On the whim of some higher purpose that only wishes to toy with us?"

Sensing that he was growing upset, Elisa raised her hands to signal for him to calm down. "Goliath…"

He ignored her. "What if there comes a time when I can't protect them? When I can't protect _you_?" His brows furrowed darkly. "If losing my clan and you is my fate, then I dare not-!"

"Goliath!" firmly commanded Elisa with a stomp of the foot. Shocked and bewildered by her tone and display, Goliath was snatched from such thoughts and stared down at this small woman who glared at him with such great fervors dancing across her features: understanding, caution, pain and betrayal… "Look, Big Guy. You don't have the power to decide anyone's fate. We have to live our lives how it comes: in the moment. You can't make yourself feel responsible to the point that you-."

Goliath growled at that as rage exploded on his face. Not have the power? Not have the power?! He was leader of the Wyvern Clan. It was his _duty_ to decide the fate of his brothers! Whether they lived or died – whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not – rested in his talons. Even the life of Elisa had come under the subjection of his decisions. He indeed had the power: and for the first time in countless moons the gargantuan was filled with consternation about it. He had made a mistake. It was a foolish idea to talk to Elisa about this and think she could comprehend it in the slightest. "You don't understand!"

She had hoped this wouldn't turn into one of their fights, but Maza had prepared for it either way. Elisa's brows narrowed in frustration. "I don't? You big lug, of course I do!"

Goliath rumbled angrily, "No, you do not, Elisa," and began pacing. The clan leader was desperately massaging his temple now and on the verge of snapping.

"Goliath I do-!"

Goliath roared as his wings stretched out in a display of authority and discontentment, causing Elisa to stumble back a little in a short flutter of terror at his rage and the capabilities of it. "YOU DO NOT!" he shouted with a frightening beastly bellow that she was sure the entire building could hear; Goliath's eyes began glowing dangerously – an indication that he was officially set off. "I lost everything once! Even though it did not last, everything was snatched from me!" He approached her with a snarl and bared fangs. "It was beyond words. The _agony_ I felt of it all…" exclaimed the male painfully with a pound of his fist against his defined chest, "…it nearly destroyed me!" The leader hovered over her, the glow from his eyes never dimming as he hissed between gritted teeth, "You do not understand. You can _never_ understand! I cannot _bear_ to lose it all _again_!"

Though his assumption that she could not relate hurt, the detective knew that now wasn't the time to deal with that. Right now he needed her. Elisa growled and leaped upwards into the angry giant, wrapping her arms about his neck in a ferocious embrace as the gargoyle paused in shock. And then? Then the panic began to melt from him like water off a duck's back. Blinking, disbelieving, his hands raised. Before he even realized it, Goliath was drawing her closer against him. He shed not a single tear, but the protective beast buried his face into her hair as his body tremored lightly, trying to bring itself back into line. "Hey…" she cooed, running a palm through his long locks and caressing his scalp. "It's going to be okay…"

"How can you be sure?" he whispered back alongside a sigh.

Elisa smiled softly, tightening her grip. "Because we have each other. And from here on, we'll have each other even more. We'll all fight to protect one another – and no matter what happens, at least we'll know that we made our own choice…for the better of the clan. That's what love does, right?"

Yes. That was what love did. "Elisa?" Goliath murmured.

"Yes?"

Goliath shuddered as he exhaled slowly. "Can we remain like this? For just a moment longer…?"

"Take all the time you need, Goliath. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that…" He buried his face deeper into her hair and squeezed the human woman closer as Elisa continued to stroke his mane and bring him out of the explosion of emotion from just moments ago. "I'm here." His wings yet again encased them, and for a brief moment, Elisa thought she felt his lips caress her neck…and she wondered if he knew what she'd done while he slept.

* * *

Not long after, Elisa was tied up against Goliath as his arms hooked beneath her knees and wings effortlessly carried them through the evening New York sky towards the clock tower. She would've drove so the detective could come and go at her leisure, but Elisa made the sacrifice for Goliath. Though he proclaimed to be better now, she knew that he still needed the human woman close to him for comfort. And as a wise gargoyle once told her, there was nothing more bonding than a flight with the one you care for. She may not have been a gargoyle, but she still knew that soaring through the air with him like this was only drawing them closer. As unexpected as what happened tonight may have been, just like last night, it was obviously well needed.

Elisa didn't know what the future held for the gargoyles, or for her, but she was positive that they'd all face it together. The gargoyles would never leave her side, and she would die before she left theirs. It was like she'd told Goliath a while ago: Everyone's vulnerable – but it helps to know somebody cares.

And from here on? Elisa and the gargoyles would _always_ know that they care…for each other.

 **The End.**


End file.
